Como un copo de nieve
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: Yuuri estaba sentado sobre una banca esperando a Viktor, miró el cielo y una pregunta se formó en su cabeza: ¿cuál era su estación favorita? [Historia con motivo de la #YuuriWeek]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

 **Como un copo de nieve**

* * *

La primavera era especial para Yuuri.

"¿Recuerdas la vez que nos encontramos? Las flores de cerezo seguían brotando, a pesar de que aún había nieve", le había dicho una vez Viktor.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que en aquella estación su vida daría un giro.

A veces le comparaban con el pequeño botón de una flor, un pequeño botón que retoñó en algo grande y maravilloso; porque el creció, en el patinaje, en su vida, creció como nunca lo hubiese creído antes; tal vez aún faltaba camino por recorrer, pero cada vez que se miraba al espejo, sabía que podía dar lo mejor de sí, mantener esa flor viva, para que siguiera adelante, tan hermosa como lo era ahora.

El verano era caluroso, caluroso y pegajoso; el sol en Hasetsu era reconfortante la mayoría de las veces, aunque por la mañana le hicieran refunfuñar por tener que levantarse.

A pesar de tener el mar tan cerca, él lo visitaba muy poco; Viktor fue el causante de haberlo arrastrado a la playa después de un entrenamiento, ellos dos junto a Makkachin, corrieron, jugaron, se rieron, todo con los rayos del sol acompañándolos, y el japonés se dio cuenta que esa fue una de esas raras ocasiones donde no le importó que la luz opacara su vista, ya que sabía que en su rostro tenía una sonrisa.

Yuuri agregó un punto extra a esa estación.

El otoño... el otoño tenía algo extraño que lo hacía regocijarse; el suave viento por las tardes, la extraña calma que envolvía su alrededor, toda la temporada era bastante reconfortante. Pero había algo que disfrutaba con singular alegría: ver las hojas de los árboles caer.

Aquel tono entre café y amarillo era una obra de arte a su vista; le hacía retroceder meses atrás a lo que era, todo lo que gritó y se frustró estaban en cada una de aquellas hojas, esos malos ratos caían junto a ellas; y, al igual que los enormes árboles, Yuuri dejó crecer hojas nuevas, nuevas y radiantes.

Tomo tiempo, vaya que sí, pero había crecido y madurado, era un fuerte roble con follaje renovado, un brillante follaje que había brotado después del invierno.

Invierno...

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó a lo lejos, al voltear pudo ver a Viktor correr junto con Makkachin a la banca donde estaba sentado—. ¿E-Esperaste mucho? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado para recobrar el aliento.

—No mucho —contestó el nipón, el caniche se acercó a él colocando las patitas delanteras sobre sus piernas mientras movía alegre su cola y ladraba—. Hola para ti también, Makkachin —dijo al can, acariciando su esponjoso pelaje café.

Mientras el japonés se entretenía con el caniche, pudo ver de reojo como el ruso miraba al cielo con una expresión curiosa, pronto sus ojos fueron bajando y extendió la palma de su mano; había capturado un pequeño copo de nieve que, al poco tiempo, se derritió sobre su piel.

—Dicen que no hay copo de nieve igual a otro —comentó el nipón, ahora rascando las orejas del can.

Pudo ver de soslayo como el mayor sonrió a su "dato curioso", formando un puño donde la pequeña forma helada estuvo segundos antes.

—"Un copo de nieve nunca cae en el lugar equivocado" —le escuchó decir al ruso, Yuuri volteó a verlo—. Dicen eso también, ¿no? Nada ocurre por casualidad —murmuró, acto seguido, giró su rostro, enfocando su mirada con la contraria—. Como tú, entrando a mi vida.

El menor detuvo sus caricias al pelaje café, enfocando su atención en las palabras de su pareja; éste se acercó un poco más a él y tomó la mano derecha ajena con la suya, encontrando su palma, rozando la yema de sus dedos.

—Son finas y muy lindas, diminutas líneas de hielo que forman algo bello y perfecto; como tú y yo, como el amor que profesamos —decía suave, moviendo levemente sus dedos, logrando hacer chocar los anillos de oro, donde cada uno tenía la mitad de un copo de nieve, formando una solo si juntabas ambos—. Gracias, Yuuri.

El aludido trago saliva y sus labios temblaron.

—N-No... Viktor, tú no tienes nada que agradecerme —respondió, escuchando la tenue risa del de ojos azules mientras hacía chocar sus frentes.

—Claro que sí —contesto de vuelta—, tengo que agradecerte el haber caído en el momento indicado en mi vida, el entrar en mi corazón; y aún más, que sigas aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, haciéndome cada día el hombre más feliz del universo —confesó, el nipón sentía perfectamente como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse—. Por ser mi hermoso, mi hermoso y pequeño copo de nieve —finalizó rozando su nariz con la contraria en un tierno beso esquimal, regalándole al mismo tiempo una hermosa sonrisa.

El japonés se separó rápidamente, escondiendo su rostro lloroso en el pecho del ruso mientras lo abrazaba; Viktor lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—V-Viktor es injusto, muy in-injusto... —susurró con voz entrecortada.

Viktor rió suavemente.

—¿Uhm? ¿Por qué soy injusto? —preguntó calmado, recargando su frente sobre la cabeza del nipón.

—S-Siempre dices cosas hermosas...y-y yo, no sé cómo contestar —confesó apenado, enterrando más sus dedos entre el abrigo de su pareja.

—Esto es suficiente... tenerte a mi lado es suficiente —le respondió con ternura, depositando un beso sobre su cabeza.

Se quedaron así por un momento, el japonés calmando sus lágrimas de emoción a la vez que el ruso acariciaba su suave cabello negro.

—...Tú también —susurró quedo él nipón, se alejó de su escondite y miró la expresión interrogante del mayor—. Tú también eres mi... mi h-hermoso copo de nieve —susurró sonrojado hasta las orejas, Viktor sonrió y acunó su mejilla.

—¿Qué hay del "pequeño"? —preguntó con diversión.

—No... tu eres grande, un grande y hermoso copo de nieve —respondió aún más rojo, Viktor soltó una leve carcajada y juntó sus frentes de nuevo.

Yuuri alzó el rostro, encontrándose con la brillante y bella mirada azulina de su pareja; la mirada que hacía que sus latidos se volvieran loco, esa misma mirada que también hacia calmar su corazón.

Acariciando la mejilla del nipón con su pulgar, el ruso acercó sus rostros lentamente, terminando por unirse en un dulce beso, suave y sin prisas, transmitiéndose con el roce de sus labios todas aquellos sentimientos de amor que no podían abarcar con simples palabras. Los sentimientos que nacían desde el fondo de su alma.

Separando sus labios, sus frentes permanecieron unidas mientras cerraban sus ojos, disfrutando un poco más de su cercanía.

—Y bien... —habló el mayor, capturando la atención del pelinegro—. Qué te parece si vamos a casa, tomamos una manta y nos abrazamos debajo de ella lo que resta del día... o de nuestras vidas —sugirió divertido.

—Suena...maravilloso —respondió el nipón, rozando su nariz con la contraria, escuchando en el acto un ladrido del caniche—. Tú también, amigo —dijo a Makkachin, acariciando su cabeza, el can ladró gustoso.

Yuuri sonrió y de pronto sintió un tacto frío en su rostro, los copos de nieve se habían intensificado, formando una suave lluvia de nieve. Alzó el rostro y la miró caer, un manto blanco y precioso, parecía que cada copo de nieve que desaparecía llevaba consigo un momento de su vida, formando en conjunto el entorno que tenía ahora, y sonrió, sintiéndose lleno y feliz de cómo se encontraba su vida en ese momento.

—¿Vamos? —le llamó el ruso, estaba de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Yuuri lo miró aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y posó su mano encima de la ajena.

—Vamos —respondió levantándose la banca, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano contraria al avanzar unos pasos, sintiendo su mano ser acariciada en cada uno de ellos.

Si llegas a Rusia por primera vez, al pasar de los días, podrías llegar a pensar que el invierno está presente todos los días, al menos así lo pensó el japonés al principio de su estadía en el país. Pero, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que nunca sentía frío; porque cada mañana al despertar su cuerpo estaba rodeado por los brazos del hombre que amaba. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, era rutinario el olvidar sus guantes, pero sus manos siempre estaban tibias, ya que siempre estaban unidas con aquel hombre de preciosos ojos azules. El nunca sentía frío, porque el hombre a su lado siempre mantenía cálido su corazón.

Se había empezado a preguntar cuál podría ser su estación favorita, pero dejó la incógnita de lado.

Quién sabe... tal vez el invierno se había ganado ese lugar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola! Pues, hoy inició la Yuuri Week y no quería quedarme sin aportar nada, así que escogí uno de las temas opcionales del primer día que fue "estaciones", y salió este pequeño escrito. Estaré separa de mi computadora unos días y no quería hacerlo sin antes publicar algo, espero aportar de nuevo a otro tema al volver, aunque sea el último día.

Y bueno, sin más, espero que este corto relato les haya gustado, también lo hice aprovechando el reciente dato de los copos de nieve que hay en sus anillos, así que me alegra haber matado dos pájaros de un tiro~

¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí!

 _Con cariño,_

—K.


End file.
